Pelea entre hermanos
by Itnuzi Desli
Summary: todos sabemos y algunos hemos vivido las peleas entre hermanos pero les gustaria ver a los hermanos briefs en un dia cotidiano? 3 capitulo arriba gracias por leer Terminado
1. round 1 el calentamiento

Pelea entre hermanos 

Hola a todos como les ha ido, primero hice este fic por algo que me contó una amiga ustedes saben las peleas entre ella y su hermano hmm. entrando en el tema quien no ha tenido peleas con su hermano o hermana  ustedes saben los jalones de pelo, los pellizcos hasta patadas  les gustaría ver una pelea entre los hermanos brifs entonces sigan leyendo

T: ejem yo estoy vivo 

Si se me olvidaba ella es tabi un espíritu que vive conmigo para ayudarme en los fics quiero que sepan que el 80% del fic es mi invención ella solo pone el humor. Al final de los capitulos pondremos historias mandadas por ustedes y sus experiencias vividas por los maltratos que les dan sus hermanos o hermanas 

....................................

Una mañana como cualquiera en la C.C vemos a la familia briefs (excluí a los abuelos espero que no les moleste) desayunando bueno creo que solo dos desayunaban los otros dos tragaban.

-Ya deja de comer como un puerco trunks- se quejaba Bra alejándose de su hermano

 - pob que de molesda- le respondió con la boca llena

- si. además papa cuando uno come muy rápido la información no le llega al cerebro lo que ocasiona que comas mas y mas y te pongas como un elefante.

- como tu- le respondió 

si como. yo no estoy gorda

- claro que si 

- claro que no 

-que si

- que no- iba a empezar otra discusión entre hermanos- mama trunks me esta diciendo elefante

- la verdad duele ¿verdad?

- ya deja de molestar a tu hermana Trunks- regaño a trunks(que injusticia porque lo regañan bueno el comenzó pero. eso no importa) - por supuesto que no estas gorda Bra no le hagas caso a las estupideces que dice tu hermano

- ves - le decía mientras le sacaba la lengua

- chismosa ¬¬ 

- tragón 

- y por que no le dices eso a papa

- pues porque el es un saiyayin y necesita comer bien

- ahh y yo no 

- no tu no eres puro 

- y tu ¿si?

- claro 

- cuando tu seas pura yo seré gay lo que nunca va a pasar 

- nunca digas nunca.- lo miro de reojo- hermana  

La gota que derramo el vaso trunks le tiro el cereal en la cabeza, ella por venganza le echo la leche encima y así comenzó una nueva pelea se tiraban todo lo que había en la mesa un jugo fue a parar en el pantalón de alguien, el mantel en el piso sucio y pisoteado, lo que fue alguna ves mantequilla era la crema facial de Bra, por su parte trunks tenia una corona de frutas en su cabellera(se imaginan )  

-YA DEJEN DE PELEAR- grito el jefe de los jefes o sea vegeta (*.*) - que edad tienen 5 años 

-no- respondieron al unísono 

-pues eso es lo que parecen unos mocosos- los estaba regañando- esto es inaceptable usan su fuerza para pelearse entre ustedes mismos que vergüenza.

-Lo que dice su padre es verdad- le tocaba el turno del sermón a bulma (gracias a dios yo vivo con mi mama y solo me toca una parte)- vegeta y yo saldremos y quiero que cuando lleguemos este lugar este impecable sin una mancha entendido 

Entendido- respondieron cabizbajos 

Pensándolo bien quiero que limpien toda la casa-  les dijo la jefa de las jefas  o sea Bulma 

- QUE?? O.O- otra vez al unísono (parece una armonía ^.^)  

-sin quejas empiecen ahora 

-pero pero.- los vasallos de los jefes trataban de impedir que la jefa les dejara ese castigo (ya me maree @.@)  

dije- no les dio tiempo ni de hablar- ahora 

T_______________________________________________T

Mientras los patrones salían de la casa mientras que los vasallos se quedaban limpiando 

-No crees que es te pasaste con ellos- le dijo a la jefa el jefe- no creo que limpien toda la casa es muy grande 

-La limpiaran no te aseguro que quede impecable pero bueno- lanzo un suspiro- algo es algo 

-Y adonde iremos- el jefe 

-No se adonde quieres ir- le lanzo una mirada picara   "la jefa"

-Tengo una idea- se le acerco y le susurro algo en el oído 

-Que gran idea se te ocurrió- la jefa- vegie (nunca pensé que escribiría eso)  

Se montaron en el auto y se dirigieron al lugar "secreto"

-Genial ellos se van de paseo mientras nosotros nos quedamos limpiando- se sentó en una silla- espero que esto no me arruine la manicura 

Vive el mundo real princesita toma-  le extendió un tobo y un trapo 

- para que me das eso- le dijo mientras lo recibía 

-pues para que limpies

-Porque yo. esto es todo tu culpa trunks si no me hubieras llamado elefante esto no estaría pasando 

- mi culpa tu fuiste la que empezó con lo de la comida

después de media hora de discutir quien tuvo la culpa estaban listos para limpiar

...................................

Hi que les pareció, salio un poco corto por que no quiero hacerlo todo en un solo capitulo creo que serán tres depende de ustedes si dejan reviews contándome las experiencias dolorosas que les han hecho vivir sus hermanos y si no tienen hermanos, primos o cualquier imagen familiar que represente una amenaza para ustedes, y podrán compartir su dolor con los demás    

T: deja de hablar tanto y ya termina de una vez  

Ya deja el apuro Don't worry be happy ^.^ 

T: esta se drogo 

Te escuche bueno esto es todo por ahora hasta un próximo capitulo si dejan reviews adiós 

T: sayonara             


	2. 2do round : la pelea

**Hola!!!!!!! Regrese con otro capitulo de pelea entre hermanos, si ya se me tarde mucho, pero puse toda mi experiencia de peleas y humor en este capitulo no se como me quedo evalúenlo ustedes mismos,, es cómico nn, el 3 capitulo que es el capitulo final espérenlo para el próximo año xD. Pero ya no los aburro de mi para ustedes el segundo capitulo de pelea entre hermanos **

**(aplausos)**

**Los hermanos Briefs se habían puesto de acuerdo uno limpiaría una mitad de la casa y el otro la mitad restante, se puede decir que no iban tan mal, trunks limpiaba lo que se podía llamar "cocina" y Bra limpiaba el baño**

** la princesa de las compras mejor conocida como bra estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en el baño, para ser la clase de niña que es no limpiaba tan mal hasta que llego al escusado, asomo su cabeza logrando ver su reflejo en el agua, vio una pequeña cosa marrón flotando (xD) y de inmediato bajo la palanca y se alejo**

**- esto no puede estar pasando, ósea yo una de las niñas mas ricas del mundo (resaltemos el mundo limpiando un asquerosa baño - pensó la niña de cabello azul - trunks!! **

**- que? - Respondió desde la cocina- ya se termino de bajar el resultado de la diarrea que me dio esta mañana? xD**

**- o ayyy asqueroso- salio del baño y se dirigió a la cocina- que cochino eres trunks**

**-a pues bra, ir al baño es normal, además ¿sabes que esta comprobado que todo lo que esta en el baño esta contaminado con partículas de heces?- bra cambio su rostro a uno de curiosidad y rareza- se le llama coliforme fecal, y como los cepillos de dientes están en el baño y uno se los mete a la boca...**

**- La boca tiene partículas de heces o ascooo, ya cállate - empujo a su hermano y después salio corriendo - mentiroso**

**-jajajajajajaja- se moría de la risa por la reacción de su hermana- es verdad te lo juro **

**-Déjame en paz!!- bra le grito desde otra parte de la casa**

**- que niña tan delicada- se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y admiro su trabajo- wow lo único que falta es que brille**

**PLIN, aparece la pequeña mancha blanca que indica que todo esta muuuuy limpio**

**- genial nn- trunks decidió tomar un descanso así que fue a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y se relajo- ahora haber 24 **

**- sintoniza fox y justamente estaba empezando, comienza a aparecer el numero 24 seguido de el ruidito **_"previamente en 24..."_

_-_**oye- su hermana apareció detrás de el- no se supone que debes estar limpiando?**

**- ya lo hice, termine de limpiar la cocina que "tu" ensuciaste- resaltando que la culpa era de bra (¬¬ si claro)**

**- que "yo" ensucie? - dijo indignada**

**- si "tu" ensuciaste - lo dijo de forma cortante**

**-no lo creo- hizo a un lado a trunks y ella también se sentó - pon nickelodeon, van a pasar "my scean la mini serie"**

**-estas loca?, como se te ocurre que yo voy a ver eso?- dijo como si lo estuvieran insultando- ve a ver las estupidas muñecas con cuello de jirafa en otro lado (xD)**

**- mira yo no digo nada de tus thunder cats - dijo resaltando la afición de trunks a esos muñecos**

**- pero que te pasa si son los "thunder thunder thunder" es mucho mejor que la estupida canción de "my scean my scean nos gusta ser así" - empezó a cantar la canción de una manera burlona- los niños de hoy no saben apreciar las buenas caricaturas**

**- llamas buena a una caricatura que se trata de unas personas con poderes gatos? O.o, es casi tan ridículo como agarrar una espada y decir "por el poder de grecol"**

**- greiscol ¬¬- le dijo corrigiéndola**

**- lo que sea, esas caricaturas son mas viejas que yo**

**- aunque sea es mas divertido que las chicas súper horrorosas**

**- poderosas- esta vez ella fue quien lo corrigió**

**- es lo mismo- dijo sin darle importancia- ahora fuera de aquí yo llegue primero**

**-eres un idiota trunks o - le dijo enfadada**

**- eres una ridícula bra**

**-tonto**

**-estupida**

**-imbecil**

**-gafa**

**-lelo**

**-inútil**

**- pata en el suelo (sorry -UU no pude evitar ponerlo)**

**-marginal **

**- pendejo**

**- gorda**

**-gay**

**-lesbiana ( ya lo sospechaba)**

**-bestia**

**- bruta**

**-soquete**

**- vaca**

**- eh eh eh- trataba de encontrar un nuevo insulto- goten!!**

**- oye!! Que clase de insulto es ese?- se levanto de golpe**

**- pues es que se me acabaron los insultos nnUU... y es lo único que se me ocurrió- trunks levanto una ceja- -UU**

**- -.- es mejor que se acabe el descanso, pero no sin antes vengarme esa... Maroon!!**

**- eso dolió (sorry de nuevo pero es que no pude evitarlo)- bra se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su recamara**

**-bra.. **

**- no hables... aun duele- subió las escaleras dramáticamente-.**

**- Ôô – el estaba extrañado – te iba a decir que santa clous no existe pero bueno... **

**-QUEEEEE?????, que clase de barbaridad acabas de decir? – dijo apareciendo de repente- si existe**

**- no existe y tu lo sabes**

**- claro que existe, si no quien deja los regalos en el árbol?- le dijo como si eso fuera suficiente explicación- **

**-pues mamá y papá , principalmente mama pero bueno- el sabia el regaño que le esperaba después de esto pero molestar a tu hermana no tiene precio- que respondes a eso? Niñita ¬¬**

**- oh no demasiada información para mi- llevo sus manos a su cabeza - o**

**- bueno yo voy a bañarme- se dirigió a su cuarto dejando a una confundida bra en el piso**

**Y así pasaron 10 minutos , vemos a la mas pequeña de los briefs pensando en que había vivido un engaño**

**- primero el ratón Pérez y ahora esto o- suena el teléfono- yo atiendo -**

**La niña se levanta como si nada y va dirección al teléfono**

**-aloo?- pronuncio por el auricular- ¿Quién habla?**

-Buenos días, habla patricia ¿se encuentra trunks?- se podía escuchar una voz femenina por el otro lado de la línea-

- un momento, trunks!!! Te llama patricia – grito desde la sala para que el la escuchara- le digo que estas o que no estas?

- cuelga!! Yo atiendo en mi cuarto – le grito desde el piso de arriba

-ok, el te va a atender en su cuarto – le dijo y después colgó el teléfono- aunque... quizás pueda escuchar

Bra levanto con cuidado el auricular y se dispuso a escuchar

-Ay amorcito no sabes lo difícil que fue explicarle a mi papá por que unos boxers estaban en mi cuarto- la chica rió un poco- le dije que era un regalo para el

- espero que le gusten y sean de su talla(ññ), por cierto ¿Cuándo lo repetimos?- lo dijo con un tono de picardía – todavía tengo ganas...

Bra trataba de aguantar la risa pero no pudo

-oye amorcito por que te estas riendo?- pregunto una desconcertada patricia

-yo no me estoy riendo, espera un momento – salio de su cuarto y se asomo por el barandal de las escaleras- BRAA!!

-Oh oh a correr- colgó el teléfono y salio corriendo

- te llamo mas tarde- fue lo ultimo que le dijo a patricia antes de colgar y salir en persecución de su hermana con solo una toalla cubriéndolo (jejeje que estaré pensando ññ) – no corras bra solo quiero hablar contigo

-a quien quieres engañar?- bra corría por toda la sala, hasta que vio que la única salida de escape eran las escaleras y empezó a subirlas rápidamente- se que me quieres pegar o 

- no lo haré- trunks dio un impresionante salto tipo matriz que lo hizo quedar enfrente de su hermana, sujetándole ambos brazos para que no pudiera escapar- hasta donde escuchaste?

- lo suficiente para saber por que no estabas en casa el lunes, ahora suéltame o - trato de zafarse de su hermano – suéltame o le diré a mama

-no lo haras

- si lo haré, ahora déjame en paz- le dio una patada en la canilla y después salio corriendo al cuarto de sus padres

- o auch maldita niña-Entra al cuarto para atraparla pero Bra dio unos cuantos saltos en la cama de sus padres quedando ella en un lado y el en el otro

-Que vas a hacer o decir ahora, vaquero-puso sus manos a los costados se su cadera como si fuera a sacar sus pistolas

-¬¬ Esta casa es muy pequeña para los dos-De pronto las paredes se volvieron color arena y la luz bajo tenuemente dando un buen panorama al estilo viejo oeste- wow el cuarto de mamá es genial, cambia de ambiente - cool

-No es muy chiquita lo que pasa es que tu estas gordo

-Como te atreves Bra-Trunks se abalanzo encima de ella logrando atraparla una vez mas-Ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar

-Noooo déjame o - Bra empezó a tirar patadas por doquier desordenando todo lo que había en la peinadora y tirando al piso la ropa de sus padres- AHHH

Bra sin querer pateo el D.V.D de sus padres haciendo que se prendiera

_- "ganadora del festival de películas para adultos, una producción de Porno C.A"."Las monjas no son tan santas"_

Trunks y bra se quedaron quietos viendo como empezaba la película –"Oh hermana Juana cree que esto es correcto".- "nada es correcto padre Juan"

- O.O- bra veía sorprendida como la hermana Juana se quitaba la ropa- una... porno O.O

- niña tu no puedes ver eso- trunks apago el d.v.d lo mas rápido que pudo y saco a su hermana del cuarto- tu no viste nada

- en seriooooo??- trunks se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta pero su paño se quedo atorado y cuando trato de sacarlo se le cayo dejando ver su trasero y su "bomberito"- JAJAJAJAJAJA

Ella aprovecho que su hermano intentaba taparse, recogió el paño lo enrollo y le pego en el trasero

-Bra!!- le dijo al sentir el azote-.

- bonitos glúteos hermanito xD- aprovechando al conmoción salio corriendo de ahí

Estoe s todo por ahora, esperen el próximo para el 2005, estaba bromeando tratare de hacer el ultimo capitulo lo antes posible. Respecto a lo de la coliforme fecal es verdad, lo dijeron en mythbuster es un programa de discovery channel. Disculpen lo de la película porno nnUU fue una idea que me dio mi hermana y me pareció buena. Gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews o comentarios. Hasta el tercer capitulo. Saludos a todos!!!!!!!


	3. Round 3: el final

Feliz prospero año a todos! Espero que hallan pasado bien las fiestas (que fueron hace meses), bueno me tarde tanto por floja y por que no tenia los requisitos necesarios para escribir que son soledad, inspiración y libertad, pero ahora las tengo, bueno hemos llegado al final de esta historia gracias a todos los que la leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios, se los dedico a todos los que tienen hermans y que saben como es esto, horrible! Gracias por seguir la historia

Saludos a la chama Son Vegetzu! Te prometo que pronto viene en segundo cap de cruels intentions

Ni trunks ni bra son míos -.- pero yo los agarro y los hago sufrir

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Ella aprovecho que su hermano intentaba taparse, recogió el paño lo enrollo y le pego en el trasero_

_-Bra!- le dijo al sentir el azote-._

_- bonitos glúteos hermanito xD- aprovechando al conmoción salio corriendo de ahí_

- o - trunks agarro la toalla y se dirigió a su habitación- vuelve a limpiar niña ridícula!

- oye quien te crees para darme ordenes- dijo entrando al cuarto de su hermano – O.o Trunks?

Miro a su alrededor y no había nadie, donde se estaba metido trunks -o, quizás se escondía, la niña reviso atrás de la puerta, no había nada, se giro sobre sus talones y ahí estaba enfrente de ella.

- te agarre- dijo tomándola de los tobillos y alzándola - ahora vamos a dar un paseo ñ-ñ

-suéltame ò-o! – Dijo de cabeza- ya déjame! o 

- vente, vamos a dar un paseo- empezó a caminar- te estas divirtiendo bra?

- no! ¬¬ ya bájame!- ella miraba hacia abajo y el agradecía a kami que su hermano se tenia un pantalón puesto xDD- AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHH

- jajajajajaja- decía riéndose pero bra le pego una patada en la mandíbula- maldición X-o

- Jaja – dijo riéndose, trunks la soltó y ella cayo directamente al suelo - ay! TT

- bien echo n-n… o.o bra?- trunks se quedo viendo a su hermana que se toco la cabeza y comenzó a llorar- no! bra no llores

- buahhhhh buahhh- dijo mientras su hermano la cargaba- BUAHHHHH

- shhhh shhhh – decía bajando por las escaleras- yaaa yaaa, vente vamos a ver a tu Juana la iguana

- no i.i buahhhh- decía aun llorando- ella es fea… y verde

- bueno, vamos a ver a los cubitos (xDDD)- dijo sentándose con bra en los brazos- ya no llores

- snif snif snif ;-;- dijo- acomodándose en el sofá- prende la TV

-Ya voy- agarro el control remoto, prendió la tele y puso discovery kids- ay esta, ¿quieres algo mas?

-quédate a verlo conmigo- dijo la niña abrazándose a un brazo de el muchacho- veamos juntos los cubitos -

- que te pasa? – Dijo escandalizado- yo soy un chico demasiado importante para perder mi tiempo con esos "programas"

- pero pero ;; snif snif – sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, trunks se alerto y decidió quedarse con ella antes de que volviera a llorar- n-n

- u-u – trunks pensaba en los buenos tiempos cundo era hijo único -

El programa empezó, y los cubitos andaban bailando (yujuuuuu xD), en el episodio tenían que adivinar las respuestas a unos acertijos, como es clásico de los programas para niños, los estupidos cubos no adivinaban las respuestas que estaban a la vista u-u, bra le gritaba al televisor (como si fueran a escuchar ¬¬) en cambio trunks estaba en un trance, como idiotizado… digo hipnotizado xDD

- ES EL LORO! ESTUPIDO CUBO O - gritaba medio alterada bra- esta taaaan claro u.u, verdad trunks? O.o

- eh? .-. – dijo saliendo del trance- wow estos programas si que dejan a la gente idiotizado (jeje xDD) u.u

- ya me aburrí -.- - apago el televisor y se levanto- sigamos limpiando antes de que vuelvan mama y papa

- no te creas, ya me imagino la clase de cosas que estarán haciendo ellos- ambos se imaginaron la escena ( o asquitoooo)- horrible

- en verdad no sabia que ellos vieran esa clase de videos- bra se dirigió a la cocina- háblame de tu novia trunks… le gustaron los interiores xDD

- ¬/¬ - trunks se sonrojo- eso no es tu problema, niña

- ay hermanito n-n- se acerco y lo abrazo por la cintura- eres todo un casanova

- o.o – trunks se sorprendió por el abrazo- tanto amor me confunde

- ¬¬- bra lo soltó- primero te quejas de que te trato mal y ahora tampoco quieres que te abraze, decídete quieres

- esta bien esta bien- camino hasta la cocina- tengo hambre -.-, tu no bra?

- ni tanto, no puedo comer tanto por que después pierdo "la linea" – dijo vanidosamente-

- no veo para que te esfuerzas tanto, ni siquiera tienes la linea que no quieres perder xDD- sintió un pellizco en su brazo- que te pasa?

- te lo advierto trunks, deja de provocarme- sentencio la niña de cabello azul- mejor terminemos de limpiar de una sola vez

- por primera vez dices algo sensato- abría la nevera- oye bra, hablando en serio… no te dejo medio traumada eso de las monjas? X-x

- si- miro hacia su alrededor- pero no hablemos de eso…oye! que tal si los chantajeamos, ellos no nos hacen limpiar la casa nosotros olvidamos lo de la película, que tal n-n?

- es buena idea- tomo un sorbo de agua- así es como siempre logras que papa te acompañe a donde sea? ¬¬

- si… pero no le digas que tu sabes! Es malo para su ego xDD

- ok- salio por la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el patio- que sol tan brillante -

- trunks…- dijo en voz baja su hermana

- dime- respondió sin prestarle mucha atención

- Por que nunca me presentas a ninguna de tus novias- trunks se atoro con el agua-

- mira bra- se sentaba en una de las sillas para tomar sol- yo salgo con muchas chicas (lo admitió ò-ó juahahaha) y si te las presentara a todas, ni recordarías sus nombres… bueno yo tampoco los recuerdo todos o si te presento a una, seria por que es algo serio, o sea casi nunca o mejor dicho nunca

- ah… esta bien n-n- lo abraza por la cintura- te quiero mucho hermanito

- yo… estee… también- dijo semi abrazandola, hasta que suena el timbre- una carrera a ver quien llega primero?

- siii O- ambos salen corriendo, pero trunks empieza a volar- oyeee eso no se vale ¬¬

- Claro que si- bra se sujeta de su pie- oye suéltame!

- noo o - iba arrastrada al ras del piso- ay ay ay x-o

Trunks se sacudía la pierna a ver si bra se soltaba, pero la niña se sujetaba firmemente como si su vida dependiera de ello, trunks dejo de ver hacia el frente y se concentro en tratar de despegar a su hermana de su extremidad inferior (uy eso sonó raro x-o).

-Bra en serio suéltate- ella lo dejo – muy bien, por fin haces caso

- el jarrón- dijo levantándose del el piso

-el que?- la niña señalo hacia el frente- O.o ahhhhhh

Se detuvo secamente, bra hablaba de un objeto que había en la mesa importada de Italia que había comprado su mama, encima de ella se encontraba un jarrón de color azul tornasol, Bulma lo había comprado cuando viajo a España y quedo fascinada con el, les había advertido a los dos que si alguno le llegaba a hacer daño a esa valiosa pertenencia se arrepentirían toda su vida (TT que meyo y yo que le he roto varios a mi mama xDD ), por suerte se detuvo a tiempo, quedando a unos milímetros de ahí… el timbre volvió a sonar.

- yo voy -- camino alegre la niña y abrió la puerta- que desea?

- ah?- una chica con un uniforme azul y un estampado en la camisa que decía "fastmail", dijo medio confusa- oye esta tu mama, tu papa o un mayor?

- esta mi hermano- dijo bra – pero lo único que tiene de grande es el… o 

- cállate ¬/¬ - dijo su hermano tapándole la boca con la mano y sonriendo nerviosamente- disculpala lo que pasa es que comió mucha azúcar

-Ô-ö- la muchacha le extendió un paquete- eh… esto es para bulma briefs, por favor firma aquí y pon tus iniciales aquí

- eh… -tenia una mano ocupada tapándole la boca a su hermana y con la otra sostenía el paquete- puedes esperarte un momento n-nUU

- claro- dijo con un dejo de pereza- como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer…

- escucha bra- se alejo un poco con su hermana- quiero que no digas absolutamente nada mientras esa chica este aquí de acuerdo? O si no tus barbies tomaran un baño en el retrete ¬¬

-O.O- ella asintió y su hermano le quito la mano de la boca- ;; y mi libertad de expresión donde queda?

- Tonterías- volvió con la chica- a ver… donde firmo?

- aquí y aquí- le señalo las partes de la hoja y observo a su hermana que trataba de decirle algo- o.o?

-el- tiene –grande- el- decía sin pronunciar ninguna palabra- tra-se-ro

- o.o?- vio de reojo la parte trasera del chico- mmm no -UU

- ya – le entrego la hoja que tenia que firmar- n-nUU

- ok- dijo dándose la vuelta- recuerda darle eso a tus padres

-adiós señorita que entrega los paquetes- dijo despidiéndose- vistes como te veía trunks?

- no o.o, aunque no me sorprende que se haya quedado enamorada de mi ñ-ñ

- no me refiero a eso- dijo Bra bajándole los humos a su hermano- me refiero a que no te veía! Y cuando le dije que tenias el trasero grande me dijo que no, o sea a esa chica no la impactaste

- era eso lo que tenia grande? n.nU Yo pensé que era mi… ¬¬- volvió a recordar lo que había dicho su hermana menor- como que no me vio? No le guste?

- acaso se puso nerviosa cuando hablo contigo? – el recordó eso- es mas su rostro expresaba fastidio, trunks… parece que estas perdiendo tu encanto ¬¬

- O.o- el pensó durante un segundo- tengo que conseguir el numero de esa chica!

- ve hermanito- el salio corriendo en dirección a la calle- mientras tu vas con tus instintos mujeriegos yo averiguo que hay aquí- se sentó en el piso, agarro la caja y empezó a sacudirla- no es Versace, no es Ralph Lauren, mmm no es ropa- seguía sacudiendo- mmm no son zapatos, no es un bolso, demonios no se que es! o 

- ok, no me dio su numero, ni tampoco me dijo su nombre pero se que trabaja en fastmail en el turno de la mañana – dijo llegando- maldición que se cree ella? -o, y tu que haces tirada en el piso?

-trato de averiguar que hay en la caja, pero no puedo!

- a ver- el también sacudía la caja- no es ropa, no son zapatos, no es un accesorio… ok me rindo

- hmm, que raro- dijo pensativa- si no son esas cosas? Que será?

- no se, pero creo que la chica del correo nos dirá- camino otra vez en dirección a la puerta- no me esperes… quizás llegue tarde ñ-ñ

- maldita caja que hay adentro o - la sacudía cada vez mas fuerte hasta que oyó que algo se quebró- bueno… sabemos que es algo frágil n-nUU

- Bra… o.o- se dio la vuelta lentamente- no me digas que rompiste lo que había en la caja…

- de acuerdo, no te lo diré- se levanto del piso y coloco el paquete en la mesa italiana- ya se! Lo escondemos y le decimos a mama que nunca llego!

- si!- se escucho el ruido de una puerta abriéndose- ay kami! Llegaron y no hemos limpiado toda la casa!

- ;;- corría en círculos- ya se, recuerda que los vamos a chantajear!

- si, mejor sentémonos como si nada ocurriera- ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá olvidándose completamente del paquete que tenían que esconder

-trunks! Bra! Ya llegamos- como los vio a ambos sentados pensó que ya habían terminado de limpias- que buenos niños n-n, que ideas tan buenas las mías! Por eso es que soy millonaria.

- ¬¬ miraba todo con recelo- bulma ellos no limpiaron toda la casa

- o.o ah no?- se acerco hasta ellos- no les dije claramente que quería tooooda la casa limpia?

- mama, en estos momentos no estas de posición de dar ordenes- vegeta acerco a bra- no me toques

- lo que queremos decir es que, no limpiamos la casa por que no nos dio la gana!- hablo trunks con un tono calmado pero decisivo- y por favor pueden mantenerse a un metro de nosotros? Se los agradeceríamos

- que les pasa a ustedes mocosos que están tan insolentes?- pregunto vegeta un poco indignado por lo que le había dicho bra

- que sabemos su secreto!- grito bra como si hubiera descubierto América- todo lo de ustedes y sus videos de monjas! Ustedes personas asquerosas, pervertidas y participantes de la fraternidad de gente porno o 

- O.O….- vegeta y bulma abrieron los ojos, como se habían enterado de su secreto? – vegeta olvidaste sacarla del dvd!

- Oh o mierda- dijo cruzando los brazos- y ustedes que hacían en nuestra recamara?

- eso no es su problema! El punto es que… lo sabemos todo- dijo trunks- y bra ya se entero que no existe santa claus

-O.O- sus padres se volvieron a sorprender

- shi ;;- abrazo a su hermano- me mintieron! Toda mi vida…

- muy bien- hablo bulma tomando asiento en un mueble reclinable que había al lado del sofá- sentémonos y pensemos con calma todo lo que ha pasado

- yo no tengo nada que pensar- hablo con desprecio vegeta-

- vegeta ¬¬- bulma lo miro con malos ojos- respiren hondo y cierren los ojos -.-

Todos quedaron en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, vamos a ver que esta pensando cada uno…

Vegeta: por que estoy haciendo esto? Se ve tan ridículo y humillante, como cuando Bulma me dijo que practicáramos el sexo tantrico… pero fue bueno (demasiada información X-x)

Bra: mi cabello es azul o sea, yo saque el cabello de mi mama, y trunks de donde saco el cabello gris? Será que trunks es adoptado? O.o

Trunks: por que la chica no se fijo en mi? Digo… guapo, inteligente y tengo este único cabello gris que no se de donde lo saque, será que estoy perdiendo mi encanto? bah ella de seguro es lesbiana! O.o pero yo me he acostado con lesbianas también!

Bulma: no puedo creer que esto este pasando, que vergonzoso -/- , sabia que era mala idea lo de la porno, no debí hacerle caso a milk ¬¬

Vegeta cansado de todo eso abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor, diviso un paquete marrón y se acerco hasta el, decía "para bulma briefs" lo abrió y vio que su contenido estaba roto

- bulma- hablo vegeta- mira esto…

- shh cállate vegeta- bulma abrió un ojo- -o que pasa?

- esto es para ti- le extendió el paquete, ya todos habían abierto los ojos- este es el paquete que había esperado durante semanas! Quien de ustedes lo rompió? ¬¬

- no fuimos nosotros- dijo bra estratégicamente mintiendo- fue la chica del correo! Lo trajo así

- es cierto- se levanto del sillón- voy allá a poner un reclamo y a hablar con esa chica!

- no tan rápido trunks- lo detuvo su padre- están castigados ¬¬

- que? Por que? No hice nada, tengo que ir a hablar con la chica o - dijo trunks protestando- mamaaaa!

- vegeta…- el solo volteo a ver a otro lugar- oigan mejor olvidemos todo, nosotros olvidamos que tienen que limpiar la casa y ustedes… olvidan lo del video -/-

- sin castigo? – preguntaron ambos hijos al mismo tiempo

- sin castigo- dijo Bulma con un tono comprensivo- trunks no es necesario que vallas a la oficina de correos…

- no mama! Tengo que ir a averiguar si la chica es lesbiana - 

- ah? O.o

- eh .. nada, adiós- dijo saliendo por la puerta-.

- yo me voy a ver televisión en mi cuarto- dijo subiendo rápidamente las escaleras- es hora de mucha lucha ¡!

- estos niños -.- siempre peleando- dijo vegeta sentándose en el sofá- quien abra ganado esta vez?

- no lo se- bulma se sentaba a su lado- pero esta vez perdimos nosotros -.-

Y así termina la pelea entre hermanos, resultando perdedor los padres .o que cosa verdad? Ya no hallo que escribir xDD, se que me tarde pero creo que valió la pena la espera ¿no? Saludos a todos los que lo leyeron y dejaron reviews, pero siempre quedaran las incógnitas ¿de donde saco el cabello gris trunks? ¿La chica es o no es lesbiana? ¿ Que tenia adentro la caja? Y ¿en que termino el video de las monjas? Jejeje, preguntas que nadie sabrá las respuestas, excepto yo juahahaha .. SALUDOS A TODOS!

Paz y amor!

"_You never make me leave, I wear this on my sleeve give me a reason to relieve" M.C-R_


End file.
